


Fatal Mistake

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Head Injury, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: The night of the Stonewall party, the stonewall prep kids decide not to try and kill Jughead, but someone else...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Veronica arrived at the Stonewall party. Jughead and Betty kept their guard up while Archie and Veronica went into the woods. "We have to play along so we can catch them if they're doing anything sketchy," Betty said.  
Jughead nods and kisses her head. "I hope this works," Jughead said. He playfully placed his beanie on her head. Betty smirked softly as one of the stonewall prep girls walked up to them.  
"Hey, can I talk to you Betty?" she asked.  
"Sure," Betty said. Both she and Jughead tensed up slightly.  
"Go," Jughead whispered into her ear. "Call me if anything strange happens."  
Betty nods and follows the Stonewall girl into the woods. Soon both of the girls had disappeared into the woods.  
\---  
Archie and Veronica left the woods and headed back to the party. They couldn't find Jughead or Betty anywhere. They went to Bret and Donna. "Have you seen Betty and Jughead?" Archie said.  
"I saw them enter the woods," Donna said. Veronica and Archie went into the woods. They kept walking in the woods until they saw Jughead holding a bloody rock. They ran over and noticed he was standing over Betty's lifeless body.  
"Jughead, what happened?" Veronica asked. Archie checked for a pulse.  
"She's dead," Archie said. "What did you do Jughead?"  
Jughead didn't respond. It looked like he had just stumbled across the body, leaving Jughead and Veronica to wonder what in the world just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge, and Archie Andrews burned their clothes, including Jughead's beanie. They drove home quietly, not saying a word. They would soon learn they should have been getting their stories straight.  
Jughead entered his house. His father, FP Jones, was waiting for him. "Where have you been?" He asked. He then noticed a little bit of blood on him. "Is that blood on your shoulder? Why are you naked?"  
"This isn't blood," Jughead said. "We got Pops on the way home and some of the ketchup feel onto my shoulder. Some of the stonewall prep students dared us to go skinny dipping and they stole our clothes."  
"Have you seen Betty?" FP asked. "Alice is freaking out."  
"She went to retrieve her phone from Veronica's place," Jughead said. "She should be home soon."  
Jughead went upstairs to his room. He looked at the bloody rock he took from the scene. He had no memories from when he was talking to Donna and when he found Betty. It made him wonder if he actually killed Betty.  
\---  
The next morning, Archie and Veronica were trying to get romantic, but they couldn't. "You can't get last night off your mind?" Archie asked.  
"Yeah," Veronica said.  
"You don't think he actually killed Betty, do you?" Archie asked.  
"I hope not," Veronica said. "He wouldn't hurt Betty, right? It has to be one of the stonies."  
"Yeah, but the evidence is really against him," Archie said.  
"Even if he is innocent," Veronica said. "We need to go to the police and report Betty as a missing person."  
"Smart move," Archie said. "So we don't look suspicious. We won't mention Jughead's name unless it's necessary."  
"Ok," Veronica said, getting up. They got changed and left Veronica's house.  
\---  
Alice was cleaning the house to keep her mind off of Betty being missing in action. She was dusting Jughead's desk when she saw Betty's phone. It was almost dead and all of Alice's text weren't open.  
She then noticed something she hadn't before. It was a small pile of blood on the corner of his desk. Alice whimpered as she wondered what Jughead Jones has done to her little girl.  
\---  
Jughead walked to where he found Betty's body. Donna was waiting for him. "I've been expecting you to come here," she said. "The killer always returns to the scene of the crime."  
"We both know I didn't kill her," Jughead said.  
"I know," Donna said. "This is the perfect crime. Unless someone finds the body. You and your friend's DNA will be on her body. You will be arrested as the boyfriend who is the leader of a violent gang."  
"If someone finds the body," Jughead said. "I promise you this will be your reckoning. We are going to take down that evil school, and you're going down with it."  
Jughead then walked off. Donna had a smirk on her face as their cat and mouse game began.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica, Jughead, and Archie were sitting at a booth at Pops. They were trying to act normal. "Someone planted Betty's phone in my bedroom," Jughead said. "Along with some fake blood. I made sure to wipe down the desk at least five times."  
"And Betty's phone was in my bedroom," Veronica said. "I took it home so I could charge it to look for evidence."  
"It had to be one of the stonies," Archie said. "We need to think of something. They're trying to frame us for her murder. They already two steps ahead of us."  
"Yeah," Jughead said. "Alice is already suspicious of us. We need to make sure my dad finds Betty's body. We need to organize a search party for tonight."  
\---  
That night, they had organized a search party to search threw the woods. The group walked threw the woods as they called out for Betty. Almost all of the town showed up to search, including all the serpents. Jughead found it suspicious that Bret and Donna had shown up for the search.  
One of the deputies found something in the woods. "Sherriff Jones I found something," he called out. FP walked over and looked sadly.  
"Guys I think we have a body," FP yelled. "It looks like a young female, high school age."  
Everyone looked at each other. No one knew what to say. Donna and Bret were farther away from the group as some of the other deputies examined the body.  
"Smart move Jones," Donna said. "But I will find out what you're planning. And you and your friends will be going down."  
\---  
Alice and Jughead walked into the police station. They walked into the morgue. The mortician was waiting for them. "Are you sure your ready for this?" he asked. Alice nodded. She held back tears as he pulled back the cover, reviling Betty's body.  
"Yeah, it's her," Alice said. Just then, Donna and Bret came into the morgue.  
"Oh my gosh get out," Jughead said. He started pushing the unwelcomed teens out of the room. They tried to get a glimpse of the body, but Jughead pushed them out before they could.  
\---  
Jughead was working on his novel in his room when he got a call from an unknown number. He picked up the phone. "Who is this?" Jughead asked.  
"I figured it out," Donna said on the other end. "I was thinking, why isn't the boyfriend of a recently murdered girl sadder about the discovery of her body? Maybe it's because he knows she's actually alive and he knows where she is hiding."  
"You saw her body when you and your boy toy rudely barged into the morgue this morning," Jughead said.  
"It could have been a fake to protect her," Donna said.  
"Looked pretty real to me," Jughead said.  
"Have a good evening Jones," Donna said. She then hung up the phone. Jughead let out a sigh, thinking his next move in him and Donna's war.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was standing in front of the Riverdale sign. Kevin was recording her. "Like a lot of teens that faithful night, Betty Cooper went to a party in the woods hosted by Stonewall prep," Alice reported. "Unlike her peers, Betty never returned home and her body was found the next day. Who killed Betty Cooper? I, Alice Cooper, hope to answer that question in Murder in a Small Town."  
Kevin cut off the camera. "That was great," Kevin said. "Now onto Thistle House to interview the oldest citizen of Riverdale, Rosanna Blossom."  
\---  
Jughead walked into Pops. Cheryl walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Cheryl said. "Everyone thought you and Betty were going to be together forever."  
"Thank you, Cheryl," Jughead said. Cheryl then let go.  
"Just promise me you won't do it," Cheryl said. "I know it can get dark and lonely at times, but you just have to power threw it."  
"I promise I won't do anything that will harm myself," Jughead said. He picked up his bunker. "I'm going to work on my homework at the bunker. I can't really focus at home since I shared a room with Betty."  
"I'll drive you there just to be safe," Cheryl said. Before he could say anything, Cheryl grabbed his hand. She leads him to her car.  
\---  
A few days later was Betty's funeral. They had it at the Cooper's house. The morgue didn't want them to do it, but it was serpent tradition. To everyone's dismay, Donna and Bret showed up. They were good during the service, which made Jughead very uneasy. Alice tried to give a speech, but she couldn't finish it and she ran off. FP ended up finishing the speech.  
After the service, Polly was examining her sister's coffin. Donna walked up to her. "I bet you really miss your sister," Donna said. "I bet she's not really dead. I bet you know where she's hiding."  
Before she could say another word, Jughead walked up to them. "Are you serious Donna?" Jughead asked. "This is Betty's sister, who by the way just got out of a mental hospital."  
"Admit it Jones," Donna said. "Cooper is alive."  
"That's it get out," Jughead said. He started leading her out of the house.  
"Do it now Bret," Donna called out. Bret then pushed over the coffin. Sweatpea then tackled Bret to the ground as Jughead escorted Donna out.  
\---  
That Monday, everyone tried to get back to normal. They had memorialized Betty's locker. After the stunt at the funeral, people started to question if Betty actually was dead.  
Jughead had went to the music room to be alone. He played a song from Betty's favorite musical 'Anastasia' on the piano. The specific song was 'Once Upon a December.' Veronica came in. "I never took you as a musical person," she said.  
"Me either," Jughead said. "But Betty loves this song so I learned it. I was going to serenade her with it before asking her to prom."  
"She would have said yes," Veronica said. Jughead then broke down crying.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore," Jughead said. "I keep expecting to wake up or she'll come back, but she never does."  
"Well get threw this together," Veronica said, holding his hand. Jughead then leaned in and kissed Veronica.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl was walking down the hall. She looked into the music room and gasped at what she saw. Jughead and Veronica were kissing. She took a photo and sent it to the entire school, except Archie. She felt he deserved to be told in person.  
"Veronica Lodge, taking advantage of her bestfriend's widower," Cheryl said. "That is cold even compared to my standards."  
\---  
Jughead and Veronica were hanging out in the student lounge. Archie came stomping in. "Seriously Veronica," he said. "You made out with my bestfriend? In the music room, where we had our moment."  
"Archie what are you talking about?" Veronica said. Archie pulled out his phone and showed them the picture of Jughead and Veronica kissing.  
"The worse part is, you took advantage of my bestfriend while he's in a extremely venerable state," Archie said. "He was Betty's boyfriend. She was your dead bestfriend's boyfriend."  
"Archie I," Jughead started, before Archie interrupted.  
"Jughead I don't blame you for what happened," Archie said.  
"But you should," Jughead said. "I kissed her. She was comforting me and I got caught up in the moment."  
Archie looked even more disgusted. "You are both dead to me," Archie said. He then stormed out of the room.  
"You tell them," Toni mumbled.  
\---  
Alice was interviewing Kevin for her documentary. "Am I surprised that Vughead is real?" Kevin said. "No. After that steamy kiss at Lodge Lodge, we all knew it was just a matter of time. I mean I ship it."  
"Some people say the kiss was inappropriate and don't believe Jughead was the instigator," Alice said. "Your thoughts?"  
"After death, life moves on," Kevin said. "Betty and Jughead should have never been. Veronica and Jughead were forged in fire. Do I wish they would have gotten together along with Barchie? Yes. But that can't happen. May Betty rest in peace. But this works too."  
"What do you think about the rumors that Betty is alive?" Alice asked.  
"That kiss just proves that Betty is actually dead," Kevin said. Alice then cut off the camera.  
"Thank you, Kevin," Alice said.  
"Anytime," Kevin said. He then hugged Alice to say 'I'm sorry for your loss.'  
\---  
At the bunker, Jughead sat up. "It's looking like everything is coming together," Jughead said. "Other than a few rumors, everyone is clueless about what's going on."  
"Good," Betty said. "It's strange when everyone thinks you're dead. Especially when your boyfriend kisses your bestfriend to make everyone believe it anymore."  
"Trust me it was just as weird for me," Jughead said. Jughead stroked Betty's cheek.  
"So I've had a bunch of free time," Betty said. "And I felt bad that we had to burn your beanie."  
"Don't feel bad," Jughead said. "That beanie was the only thing keeping your head from cracking open. It saved your life."  
"Anyway," Betty said. She grabbed something under her bed. She gave him a nearly identical beanie to his old one.  
"You made this?" Jughead asked. Betty nods.  
"I have a lot of free time in this bunker," Betty said. "Veronica brought me some sowing supplies and I made it for you."  
"Thank you," Jughead said. Betty then kissed Jughead. They slowly pulled away.  
"So who all knows?" Betty asked.  
"Archie, Veronica, dad, Jellybean, Cheryl, and I told Alice before I came here," Jughead said. "I felt she deserved to know."  
"I agree," Betty said. "How about we take a break from investigating and enjoy a nice night in."  
Jughead smirked. Betty had a scar on her forehead from where the rock made impact. Betty climbed ontop of Jughead and the two shared a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna burst into the Dean's office, knowing Bret would be in there. "I did it," Donna declared. "I found the evidence I needed to prove that Betty is still alive."  
"And what is that evidence?" Bret asked.  
"I went to that bunker they hang out at," Donna said, "and I found take out from that Pops diner they're so obsessed with."  
"And you what, fond an extra cheeseburger?" Bret asked. "Archie and Jughead won't be satisfied with just one of those tiny burgers. They'd need at least two."  
"I'm not talking about burgers," Donna snapped. "I found four milkshakes in that bunker. All of them were chocolate except for one. Their was one vanilla one. I remember hearing Betty saying that was her favorite flavor."  
"Vanilla isn't that uncommon of a flavor to like," Bret said. "You're just being paranoid. Betty is dead. We killed her. It's time you move. Jones obviously has."  
Donna slapped Bret. "Don't you ever question me again," she snapped.  
"Yes sir," Bret said, in a sarcastic tone. Donna rolled her eyes and left the office.  
\---  
Jughead was laying in bed back at his house. He was reading one of his favorite novels when his phone vibrated. He had received at text from one Veronica Lodge.  
Veronica: It looks like we fouled almost everyone today. We just have to keep up the sham for a few weeks then we can come clean about everything.  
Jughead: Yep. Did your sister agree to investigate Donna?  
Veronica: Yeah. She's looked into her right now.  
Jughead smiled softly. He put his phone back onto the nightstand.  
\---  
Veronica was sitting in the living room. Veronica's older half-sister, Hermosa, walked in. "You're lucky that I am such a good private investigator," Hermosa said. She gave her an envelope. "Turns out Sweet isn't actually her last name."  
Veronica opened the envelope. She gasped when she saw the name at the top. "No way," Veronica said.  
"Yep," Hermosa said. "I'm guessing you recognize that name?"  
"I have to get to the others," Veronica said. She quickly got up and ran out of the house. She texted Archie and Jughead to meet her at the bunker as she got into her car.  
\---  
About thirty minutes later, everyone was at the bunker. "My dear sister did some investigating and you'll never guess who Donna actually is," Veronica said. She handed the paper to Betty. Betty smirked when she saw the name. Jughead and Archie were shocked when she saw the name.

Donna Peabody.


	7. Chapter 7

The stonewall prep crew was in class at Stonewall prep. They were reading 'Crime and punishment' by Edgar Allen Poe. Just then, Jughead and Betty burst into the classroom. "Class is in session," Jughead announced.  
"What is going on?" Joan asked. She pointed at Betty. "We all thought you were..."  
"Dead?" Betty finished. "Well unfortunately for you, I'm not."  
Jughead walked over to the teacher's desk. "So you're studying Crime and Punishment now," Jughead said. "Good old Edgar Allen. One crime genre we never touched on was the locked room mystery. Where a group of suspects is locked in a room until one of them confesses. Betty, will you do the honors?"  
Betty went to the doors and closed them and locking them. "So let's start from the beginning," Jughead said. "When both me and Moose were invited to study at Stonewall Prep at the beginning of our senior years. Like our grandfathers. My grandfather was also the author of the first Baxtor Brother's novel, but someone stole it from him."  
"Like your grandfather, you're a great author," the teacher said. "But also like him, you're delusional."  
"Then there was Halloween night," Jughead said. "When I was drugged and trapped in a coffin for a day. When I finally returned to my dorm, I saw Moose wasn't there. I was told someone suggested he enlist, but I found out from Moose himself he was basically forced to."  
"Then when I was about to put all of the pieces together, Bret here blackmailed me into leaving the school with a sex tape of me and Betty," Jughead said. "But you knew that wouldn't stop me, so you needed to distract me from finishing the case. Like the death of my girlfriend."  
"Which leads us to the night of the party," Betty said. "I was lead into the woods where Joan hit me in the head with a rock."  
"How do you know it was me?" Joan asked. "It could have been Jonathan."  
"Because I'm pretty sure Jonathan doesn't wear your perfume," Betty said. "Where is me anyway? Did you off him because he grew conscious?"  
"He had food poisoning," Donna said. "He has food poising."  
"Mhm sure," Jughead said. "Then Donna blew devil's dust into my face, leaving me in a drunken state. She led me to Betty's body and placed the bloody rock in my hand. They then sent Archie and Veronica to find me. Two things could've happened: they could've turned me into the police or helped me cover it up. I was doomed no matter what. It was the perfect crime, expect..."  
"I'm still alive," Betty said. "You guys are supposed to be smart, but none of you though to check for a pulse?"  
"Jonathan was supposed to check for one," Joan interrupted. Betty rolled her eyes.  
\---  
"What did you do Jughead?" Archie asked. Jughead and Veronica kneeled beside her body.  
"You guys check for a pulse," Jughead said, in a frantic voice. He started performing CPR. "Please wake up, baby."  
"Jughead, she's dead," Veronica said. He kept going until Betty gasped for air. She was barely conscious.  
"You're going to be ok baby," Jughead promised. "We're going to get you to the hospital."  
"Don't," Betty said, before failing unconscious.  
\---  
"I wouldn't wake up for another 36 hours," Betty reported.  
"Worst day and a half of my life," Jughead said, grabbing Betty's hand. The pair smile sweetly at each other.  
"Why did you tell them not to take you to the hospital?" Donna asked. "You were literally on death's doorstep."  
"Because I knew you would try and blame it on Jughead," Betty said. "I wanted to give him a fighting chance."  
"We then called Charles and met him at the edge of the woods," Jughead said. "He had brought a FBI medical vehicle. While he saved Betty's life, me, Archie, and Veronica cleaned up the crime scene and ourselves. We then took Betty to the bunker, deducing that was the safest place for her at the time being."  
"While Jughead was playing a cat and mouse game with you guys, I was reviewing the year," Betty said. "Looking for all of the evidence I could find. And I found out who you really are Donna."  
"I'm Donna Sweet, everyone knows that," Donna said.  
"That's not your real name," Betty said. "It's Donna Peabody."  
Donna tensed up, confirming what Betty had just said. "You're the daughter of Penny Peabody," Betty said. "The serpent charmer. You had it out for Jughead even before he came because he exiled your mom from the serpents. You hid behind the façade of protecting the school's secrets so you can get your revenge."  
"Donna is this true?" Bret asked.  
"It is," Donna said. "And I got in on the same pity scholarship Jughead got in on. But unlike him, I proved myself. Now I'm the ghost writer for Baxtor brothers."  
Betty got up and slapped Donna in the face. Donna rubbed her now red cheek.  
"Stonewall prep is going down," Betty said. "FP is on his way to take you guys into interrogation. Stonewall prep is going down for good."


	8. Chapter 8

The students of Stonewall prep were interrogated by Charles at the police station. Last up was Bret. "I understand you have a sex tape of your underage classmate and his girlfriend, who you tried to murder, and blackmailed said classmate with it," Charles explained.  
"You have no evidence of any of that," Bret said. "Even if you did you'll never find the tapes."  
"Look, kid, your facing child pornography charges and attempted murder charges," Charles said. "Your look at 40 years to life. But if you take a plea deal and hand over the tapes, we will drop the child pornography charges."  
"My dad knows people," Bret said. "He can easily get me out of all charges."  
"Ok," Charles said. FP and Jughead then walked in. "I'll be back soon to see if your decision has changed."  
Charles then left the room, leaving the three men alone.  
\---  
Charles entered the room. Bret now had a bloody nose and a black eye. "Ready to talk now?" Charles asked.  
All Bret could do was nod.  
\---  
"The students behind these events have been arrested," Alice said. "Though Stonewall Prep's doors are still open, the FBI is investigating the school. I am still Alice Cooper and this has been 'murder in a small town.'"  
The documentary then cut to credits. Betty, Jellybean, FP, and Jughead clapped. "That was really good," FP said.  
"Thank you," Alice said.  
"Now we can finally enjoy our senior year," Betty said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Are you going to sign up for Kevin's variety show?" Jughead said. "The theme this year is Hedwig."  
"I definitely am," Betty said. "Are you?"  
All Jughead did was smirk. Betty kissed his cheek. They could finally rest.


End file.
